The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic
by Liana Ilia
Summary: This is where Esano is at his most evilness. Kenshin must face new enemies as well.
1. New Blood

Lina: A new kenshin fic! And it's Ultra Long!

Esano: (Runs after kaoru with arms stretched out)

Kenshin: Oro?

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic

Chapter One: New Blood

Kenshin stared at his hands for the longest time one afternoon. The leaves were falling off the trees and turning colors. One of the colors was red, the red of blood. Kenshin remembered those people that he had killed and clenched his fists. He shivered.

"I better get inside before I catch a cold, that I should," he thought. Just as he was going to open the door, Esano came through the front gate.

"Well, hello there Kenshin!" Esano said, Kenshin turned around, and seeing the evil Sano he said,

"Hi. What brings you here?" Esano was surprised by his response.

"I was in town and thought of visiting you. And of course, Miss Kaoru," Esano replied, smiling.

"You know that we're together, right?" Kenshin asked, angrily.

"Oh yes, I know, but I just wanted to see her," he stated, still smiling, now even bigger than before. Kenshin was not smiling. Esano walked into the kitchen, where Kaoru was preparing lunch.

"Oh hello, Esano. How are you?" She asked, almost burning her hand on the stove as she turned around.

"Better, now that I've seen you," he replied, going closer to her. She backed away.

"Uh... okay? I'm making a meal for Kenshin, the one I love?" Kaoru stated, a little confused. Esano laughed.

"Forget about him. Let's have some fun," Esano said, but he suddenly got a chill up his spine, like someone that he hated was watching him. He turned around and saw Sano, raising a fist.

"What are you doing?" The slightly less evil Sano angrily shot at him. Esano blinked.

"Nothing, just having a pleasant conversation with Miss Kaoru here," Esano replied, waving his hands back and forth. Kaoru gave a short laugh.

"Right," she said. Sano wacked his brother over the head. Kenshin came in too, but seeing Kaoru safe, he decided to go back out and sit on the pourch and wait for lunch.

Lunch was unusually quiet that afternoon, even with Esano there. The common fight over the last piece of fish between Sano and Yahiko ended with Sano being the bigger person and letting Yahiko have it. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at eachother.

"Are you sick, Sano?" Kaoru asked. Sano cringed, looking at the happily eating Esano.

"I guess I am a little uneasy today. I'm going back to my place to take a nap. Thanks for the meal," Sano said, putting down his bowl and getting up. He walked out of the room and out of the dojo. "Damn. Why does that idiot have to be here?" He thought, slamming a fist into the palm of his hand.

Esano: hehe, I'm evil.

Sano: Go away.

Lina: lol first chapter done! Next one will be up soon enough!

Esano: And more evilness by me! 


	2. Strange Occurance

Lina: More Kenshin for everyone!

Kenshin: I am here, that I am.

Lina: Yes, you are. (Glomps Ken) Hehe. Here we go!

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic: Chapter 2: Strange Occurance

Kenshin woke up the next morning feeling more tired than he had ever been in his life. He decided to ask Kaoru to make some tea, but she had already done so and was sitting on the pourch, with two cups of tea sitting on a tray. Kenshin yawned and walked over.

"Good morning, Kaoru," Kenshin said, a little dazed. He knew something was wrong with him, but he didn't know what. Kaoru looked at the trembling, scarred man and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did so and took the tea cup that Kaoru handed him.

"Are you all right?" She asked. He nodded, even though he was lying to her, which he did not want to do.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale," she stated. Kenshin smiled.

"Really I'm fine, that I am. I just didn't get much sleep, that's all, with everything that happened," he replied, thinking of Esano, who came out shortly after.

"Good morning everyone! How is the lovely couple doing?" He asked. Kenshin gave him an evil glare, he backed up. "Whoa... someone got up on the wrong side of the fouton," Esano said, laughing a little.

"It's your fault," Kenshin mumbled. Kaoru looked at him and then Esano. Yahiko came out and saw Esano still there.

"Oh, it's you. Why are you still here?" He asked. Esano went over to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Because I just love you guys. You're so much fun to mess with your minds," Esano replied, laughing. Yahiko pulled out from under his arm and pushed him.

"Nobody wants you here, so just leave," Yahiko said, obviously annoyed at Esano, who was confused because he had just said something nice. He could have said that he hated everyone and wanted to fight with them, which could be possible, since he is Sano's evil twin. Although Sano himself is a bit of a brute. Esano laughed at this thought and decided to go pay him a visit.

"That's fine, I'll go see my what big brother is up to," he stated, walking out. Kenshin sighed, knowing that he was gone he could relax a little. He still felt cold for some reason. Flashes of images of the past came to his mind, he held it for a second, pinching in between his eyes. Yahiko also noticed his paleness but didn't say anything.

Esano walked to Sano's little house only to find him asleep. He decided to wake him up. He took a deep breath.

"Wake up brother!" He yelled. Sano jumped up and looked around.

"What? What's going on?" He asked. Esano smiled.

"It's me, I just decided to visit," Esano replied. Sano was a little less surprised now.

"Well, go away, I was taking a nap," he said, laying back down. Esano found a pot on the floor and started banging on it. Sano covered his ears. "Damn you! I said go away!" Sano yelled. Esano looked sad and put the pot down.

"Okay, if you wish," Esano stated sadly and walked out.

"Finally," Sano said and fell back asleep.

Lina: Chapter done! Hehe.

Esano: Me very evil!

Lina: Go away.

Esano: Don't be like my big bro! 


	3. Tattered Dreams

Lina: It's time for a bloody edition to this Kenshin fic!

Esano: Most of it is my blood...

Lina: No, silly. Well, here it is!

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 3: Tattered Dreams

Kenshin jerked up from a nap, sweating heavily. He remembered his dream. He was chasing his victim as the battousai through Kyoto. The people that got in his way didn't stand a chance. They were all either flung to the side by his sword, or tossed in the air after being shish kabobed. Kenshin had deep yellow eyes that peirced anyone and caused them to flee.

"Why are you after me?" The person in front of him, running, asked. Kenshin smiled.

"I am an assasin, do not ask me that question," he replied. The man ran around a corner of a house, where he thought he was safe. He leaned up against the side and caught his breath. The man was Tokiji Yona, he was on his way to becoming a sword master. He was in his late thirties and still an apprentice at a dojo. (No, not the one you're thinking of, heh.) Kenshin stared at him, making the man fall on his knees.

"Then please, get it over with," Tokiji said, closing his eyes. Kenshin raised his sword, then twisted it so that it turned on its side. He swung it forward and sliced off Tokiji's head, blood sprayed everywhere. Kenshin's scar started to bleed.

Kenshin touched his scar, as the blood dripped on his kimono. He winced. It never used to hurt this much.

"Damn," Kenshin muttered. Kaoru knocked on the door.

"Kenshin, lunch is ready," she said. Kenshin wiped the scar with a towel and washed the blood off his hands. He opened the door and saw her smiling. "Are you feeling any better? You can tell me, after all, we are getting married," Kaoru said, blushing. Kenshin blushed a little, thinking of that winter night. He leaned forward and kissed Kaoru. She stumbled back a little, but put a hand on his arm. He pulled away slowly after a minute.

"I will go sit down, that I will," Kenshin replied, smiling. Kaoru was surprised, since he was really depressed a couple of days ago. Maybe something made him happier. Kaoru smiled and followed him. Yahiko was already sitting at the table. Esano was too. Kenshin mumbled something, but Kaoru didn't hear it.

"Welcome again, Esano. How was your brother doing?" Kaoru asked, a little annoyed that he was here, thinking that he would harass her again.

"Well, I paid him a visit, but he was uncomfortable, so I left. I decided to come here, since I have no where else to go," Esano said, sadly. Yahiko looked at Kenshin and then back at Esano.

"What do you mean, no place to go?" Yahiko asked. Esano looked at the table.

"I have no family, nobody to turn to. All of our relatives disappeared. And you heard about Sano's captain. I've been wandering around, going from inn to inn, and trying to make friends is out of the question, since I'm evil and all," Esano explained. Kaoru actually felt bad for him, Kenshin thought he was lying, Yahiko gave him his bread, which was very unusual for Yahiko. "Thank you," Esano said, smiling.

"It must be hard, you can stay here as long as you want," Kaoru said, suddenly. Kenshin glared at her, knowing that this was a bad idea.

"Why thank you. I will start a journey again in a few days," Esano replied, then he started eating.

Back at Sano's house, Sano got a chill down his spine. He knew it was his brother, but he did not know what he was planning.

Lina: Hehe! Finally, this chapter is done. It took me awhile to finish it, the writer's block thing and all. But it's here!

Esano: Like promised, angsty!

Lina: Poor Esano, he just wants to be loved!

Esano: And you all love me, right? 


	4. Night

Esano: Here I am again!

Lina: Yay! Another chapter up! Hehe

Esano: someone's hyper.

Lina: I just got back from work. And it's hot out, leave me alone. Okay, here we go!

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 4: Night

Sano knocked on the door of one of the buildings in the dojo the next morning. Esano answered it. Sano almost fell off the pourch while trying to step back.

"Ack! What the hell are you still doing here?" He asked. Esano shrugged.

"I don't know myself really. They invited me to stay as long as I please," Esano replied, smiling a really evil smile.

"Kenshin!" Sano yelled. Kenshin came out with them.

"What is it, Sano?" He asked. Sano was now breathing heavily and looked like he was about to explode.

"What is he still doing here?" Sano asked, pointing angrily.

"We felt sorry for him, since he does not have a family besides you. So we let him stay here for now," Kenshin replied, blinking.

"I do not approve,"Sano said, crossing his arms. Kenshin laughed a little.

"I know he says he's evil, but he does not seem that bad, except for when he gets near Kaoru," Kenshin said, mumbling the last part. Sano sighed.

"I win," Esano said, laughing and walking off to the kitchen. Kaoru was making breakfast, which was miso soup and bread with eggs on top of it.

"Good morning Missy," Esano said. Kaoru turned around.

"Good morning. Sano usually calls me that," Kaoru said, a little uneasy. She liked Esano well enough, she just thought he was creepy sometimes, trying to immitate his brother.

"I see you're making your famous omelette on bread again," Esano stated, looking over to the stove.

"Yes, it's one of the few meals I can actually cook, although I am learning," Kaoru said, smiling.

During the day Sano tried avoiding Esano, but sooner or later he ran into him and they just ignored eachother, although Esano tried to make him trip once. The stars soon started to shine and everything grew quiet. Yahiko had joined them for dinner again after working at the Akebeko. He brought over some beef and surprisingly, Esano did not fight over it with Sano again.

Kenshin stood outside, holding out his sword, still in its sheath. Kaoru came out after she finished cleaning the dishes. Kenshin had his eyes closed and looked like he was concentrating hard. Kaoru walked around him to face him and he opened his eyes.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" She asked, blushing. He shook his head and put the sword back in his belt. He then leaned forward and kissed Kaoru, who was a little surprised, but she closed her eyes. Esano was watching from behind a door, sadly.

Lina: Awww, Esano's jealous! Hehe.

Esano: I will get Kaoru!

Lina: Maybe... find out in the next chapter! (Please review or I will hunt u down and make u review!) 


	5. Mistrust

Lina: Here it is! Chapter 5 of Kenshin!

Kenshin: Oro? I have chapters?

Lina: Yes, u also have layers. Lol But yeah, here we go!

Kenshin: (Hums along to wake up by hilary duff)

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 5: Mistrust

Esano sulked in his room at the Kamiya dojo, it was the next day. Kenshin knocked on the door and Esano answered it.

"What do you want?" He asked. Kenshin stepped back.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Kenshin replied. Esano shrugged.

"I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the fouton. I'll get over it," Esano replied. Kenshin looked worried but smiled.

"Kaoru almost has breakfast ready. Your brother is coming over too," Kenshin stated. Esano sat up quickly.

"Damn him! Why does he always have to come?" Esano asked, holding up a fist. Kenshin turned around.

"Maybe because he has no where else to go also?" Kenshin replied. Esano sighed and got up. He was already in his normal outfit, a black pair of baggy pants and a shirt much like Sano's. Although it didn't have the word "bad" on it, it had "evil" in red writing. Kenshin had noticed this but did not ask him where he had gotten it. Kenshin and Esano arrived in the dining area to find Sano already there, but not Yahiko.

"What happened? I thought Yahiko always came to breakfast," Esano said. Sano looked up at them.

"I don't know, maybe he's just late," Sano replied, a little angrily because his brother was there. He had thought of not coming also, but that would make Kenshin and Kaoru worry.

"Hmm, this is unusual for Yahiko..." As Kaoru was saying this, Yahiko opened the door quickly and was breathing heavily.

"I'm... here... sorry. I was cleaning up..." he said, panting. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at eachother and smiled.

"Okay, let's eat!" Sano said happily, still worried that his brother my try something stupid, or evil.

After the group was done eating, Esano followed Kaoru back to the kitchen, as usual. But this time he stopped in the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked. Esano laughed.

"You could say that... Until now, I've been alone. I've never met anyone like you," he replied, smirking. Kaoru backed up against the stove.

"Um..." She started.

"I know you're going to be married to Kenshin, which is why I have to do this," Esano said and lunged at Kaoru, putting an arm around her neck, and dragging her out of the kitchen. He covered her mouth so that no one could hear her scream. "Just relax. I will return you, eventually," Esano stated, chuckling a bit. They went around to the back and through the woods.

Lina: There you go. I know, bad place to end. But there will be more soon! I promise!

Esano: Aren't I the most evil person you have ever met? 


	6. Unending Tears

Lina: Yes, it's been so long since I updated this one, but here it is! Finally!

Esano: She was so evil in making u wait.

Lina: Yeah, I've been so busy. I haven't had more than a half hour to the comp. At a time. So not enough to type. Well... enough, here's the next chapter! I promise the next one will be quicker.

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 6: Unending Tears

Esano and Kaoru ran until they got to a clearing, where there was a small river running north. Kaoru recognized this river, it was the same one where Kenshin had made that promise to her. The promise to give her ribbon back after the fight with Jinnai.

"I want you to tell me what it's like to have someone... someone you care about," Esano mumbled the last part. Kaoru looked sadly at him for a moment.

"It's the best thing, I can't really describe it, it's love after all," she replied. Esano nodded. "I never really talk about my feelings that much, so I'm not the right person to be asking. Megumi on the other hand is better at this stuff," she stated, raising a finger.

"So I should be able to find out if she loves my brother or not?" He asked. Kaoru laughed.

"I don't know about that... but you should be able to get somehting. Just don't kidnap her like you did me," Kaoru replied, laughing a little. Esano laughed.

"I can't help it, it's in my nature. I AM Sano's evil twin after all," he said, chuckling. Kaoru smiled.

"Sano had never mentioned to us that he even had a brother. He is so quiet about his past. He almost never speaks of his Captain, except when he is filled with rage about the imperialists," Kaoru stated. Esano smiled.

"Yeah, the Captain and I never got along. Sano was the good one, so the Captain liked him better. I was always causing trouble, like running off in the middle of training sessions, or stealing food from others, that sort of thing. Ah, the good old days," Esano explained. Kaoru laughed again.

Kenshin had found out about Kaoru's disappearance and decided to go after Esano. He felt a great evil near the river, so he followed it. Sure enough, there they were. Kenshin slid down the hill in front of Esano and drew his sword.

"Whoa... no need to get hostile. I was just having a chat with the missy here," Esano stated, putting his hands up. Kaoru nodded.

"He didn't hurt me, Kenshin. We just talked," she reasured him. Kenshin put his sword back in the sheath.

"Don't ever do this again, or you will be thrown out, literally," Kenshin said, evilly. His eyes were piercing, but not yellow.

"You have my word," Esano stated, of course his fingers were crossed behind his back. Kenshin sighed and started to walk away with Kaoru when a shooting pain hit the back of his head. He fell to his knees.

"Kenshin! What's wrong!" She cried. Kenshin winced and put a hand to his forehead.

"I'm not... sure..." he started, then his vision began to blur. He fell into Kaoru's arms.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Lina: Hehehe, I decided to be evil and end it here.

Esano: Ur almost as evil as me!

Lina: Not quite. Lol hope u like, please review! 


	7. Death

Lina: Hehehehe, this chappie is very very evil, well, not really evil. Hehe.

Esano: Woohoo! More of me being evil.

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 7: Death

Kenshin was now in a fouton in his room. Sweat ran down his pale face. Kaoru was sitting next to him, so was Esano.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to Kaoru in private for a little while," Esano said. Kenshin smiled.

"It's okay. I know you've been through a lot," Kenshin said. He winced, pain filled his head, almost swallowing him whole. He did not know what this was, maybe the souls of the dead that he had killed were doing this to him, but that did not seem very likely. Kaoru had a bowl of water and a cloth for Kenshin's forehead, since that usually helped. It was not working that well this time. He still had an awful fever. She sighed.

"Why do you have to push yourself so hard?" She asked. Esano left the room, leaving them time alone.

"I'm all right, that I am," Kenshin replied. Kaoru still had a worried look on her face, of course.

"But you always do things that worry me. I might not want to marry you," she said, jokingly. Kenshin laughed a little but then started to cough. "You should get some rest. I'll be back in with some food later."

"Okay," Kenshin stated. Kaoru walked out the door and saw Esano standing in the middle of the square. He had his eyes closed.

"It was not your fault," Kaoru said. Esano opened his eyes and smiled.

"I know. I was just thinking of how it would be if you chose me instead of him," Esano said. Kaoru blushed and walked away. Esano smiled evily. Yahiko came around the corner of the dojo wearing a red kimono and dog ears. Kaoru jumped back a little.

"What are you?" She asked.

"I'm Inuyasha! Part dog, part demon!" Yahiko stated, pulling out a rusty sword. Kaoru burst out laughing. "What? It's a popular legand," he explained. Kaoru was still laughing. Sano also came out.

"What's going on?" He asked, yawning.

"Yahiko..." Kaoru panted. Sano looked at Yahiko's costume and also started laughing.

"This isn't Hallow's Eve, stupid," he said.

"I know, but I wanted to try it on before then, so that I could get different responses. And yes, they were different," Yahiko pouted. Esano poked his head around to see what was going on and saw the "half demon" Yahiko.

"I think it's cool," he stated. Yahiko smiled.

"See, someone appreciates it," Yahiko mumbled.

Lina: hehehe, Yahiko was inuyasha! The costume party eppie will be coming up soon. So u'll just have to wait awhile and see what everyone else is! (And see if Kenshin's all right before then.)

Esano: I know who I'm going to be.

Lina: yes, I do too. Of course. Review pleeeease! 


	8. Halloween

Lina: Okay, I know I should have had this up on Halloween, I apologize, but I was busy that day, handing out candy and eating it. Lol, but here it is! The manga gave me lots of good ideas!

Esano: and tsubasa!

Lina: yes, I can't wait till it comes! jumps up and down

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 8: Halloween

Kenshin looked up at the sky, thinking of how cold it was going to get, even though it was Japan, it was already freezing. He rubbed his arms to keep warm. Kaoru came around the front of the dojo, where Kenshin was standing, and smiled.

"Hello Kenshin. How are you today?" She asked. Kenshin turned to her.

"I'm all right, that I am. What are you going to be for Halloween?" He asked. Kaoru laughed.

"I'm not telling you, silly. You will just have to wait," Kaoru laughed evily. Kenshin fell back a little, saying 'oro.' Kaoru was still laughing as she walked off to make lunch. It was Halloween, so everyone was getting ready, Tsubame and Tae were over carving pumpkins. Tsubame made a dog face and Tae a cat on their pumpkins. They smiled at eachother.

Soon it was night, and the festival started. Kenshin did not dress up as anyone, but waited for everyone to come out of their rooms. Sano came out first, who was a pirate, he had a fake bird on his shoulder and a fake peg leg. Kenshin laughed a little.

"Arrg, let's get partying!" Sano said, smiling. His eye patch covered his left eye. Esano also came out, wearing a bull fighter's uniform. Kenshin laughed even more.

"Come on, Kaoru, don't be embarassed," it was Megumi's voice behind the door. They both stepped out, Kaoru was blushing. She had a red wig on that was tied into a ponytail, and a crossed shape scar on her cheek. She was wearing a kimono just like Kenshin as well and had a wooden sword tied to her belt. Kenshin blinked.

"Wow, it's like seeing double," Esano said, laughing. Megumi was just in a flowered kimono and Yahiko was wearing his Inuyasha outfit. Tae and Tsubame were also in kimonos but had cat and dog ears on.

"It is like looking in a mirror, that it is," Kenshin stated. Kaoru turned completely red.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Megumi asked. They all nodded and left the dojo. When they arrived at the festival, there were many booths set up with different foods and games in them. Yahiko and Sano were already at the ring toss, which took about a half hour, since the two were very bad at it. Kaoru was holding on to Kenshin's arm, and they looked like twins. Kenshin bought her a ribbon, and put it in her hair, so that the others could tell them apart from eachother. They had a great time at the festival and Kenshin forgot his past for a day.

Lina: Yes, this is the end of the Halloween chapter. The next are going to be very very sad and depressing, since I got the ideas from the manga!

Kenshin: Oro?

Lina: Yes, oro. Hehe. So make sure u have kleenex next to you when u read them. Okay, that's my warning. Night everyone! 


	9. Snowing

Lina: Here is Kenshin, finally. I'm done with school, so I shall be updating more! woohoo! I'm set free to do whatever I want! well, I still have work, so I might be too tired to write, but I shall try my hardest!

Kenshin: Christmasy episode!

Lina: well, more wintery episode, but yeah!

Kenshin: It won't be like the 12 days of Me though.

Lina: Lol no. It will be sad. sniff okay, here we go!

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 9: Snowing

It has already been almost a month, it was Christmas Eve and the streets were decorated with lights, even though it was not celebrated much there. The Kenshin group has always celebrated it, by having parties, dressing up, singing, etc. Kenshin was instantly brought back in time inside his memories where he gave gifts to Tomoe, just little things like hair ribbons or combs. She always appreciated them though, and always gave her love back to Kenshin.

Karou caught him thinking about her that day, as he was sitting underneath a heated table.

"Who are you thinking about, I wonder?" Kaoru asked, jokingly. Kenshin smiled, sadly. Kaoru also sat down with some tea and handed one glass to Kenshin. He took it gratefully and took a sip of it.

"This hot tea is delicious," he said, avoiding the question. Kaoru wondered if Kenshin would ever be completely happy. Even though he seemed to like living at the dojo, he was still torn about what had happened in the past.

"So, what did you get me?" Kaoru asked, nudging him a little. Kenshin laughed.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow," he said, still laughing a little. Kaoru made puppy dog eyes at him. Esano came in, looking awful. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them. His hair was also messed up from his fouton.

"Whoa, you look awful! What happened?" Kaoru asked. Esano moaned as he sat down under the table.

"Well, Sano my stupid brother ordered another drinking contest, so of course I couldn't refuse. I'll take on any challenge he gives me! I beat him too, serves him right," Esano replied, holding his head. "Now I just have to get rid of this ringing in my head." Yahiko also came in a few minutes later.

"Another hangover again, Esano?" He laughed. Esano fell on the table and covered his ears.

"Ack! The ringing! Stop!" Esano cried. Yahiko stopped laughing. Kenshin smiled. He knew this peace was not going to last long, and another major battle was underway. He did not know what to expect though, since he only had a feeling. It was a very bad feeling, despite that.

It was now Christmas, snow was falling gently on the ground that morning, as the group finally woke up and pulled themselves out of bed. Kenshin decided to go see Kaoru before everyone else got up. He had a small package in his hands. He knocked on Kaoru's door, to his surprise, she opened it quickly. Kenshin jumped a little.

"Merry Christmas," she said, smiling. She was a bit too peppy today. Kenshin smiled back, after the swirls in his eyes went away. He handed her the package, she took it, blushing. It couldn't be as good as the last one that he gave her, but she decided to take it anyways. She slowly opened the neatly wrapped gift, first taking off the blue bow that was tied around it. Then she opened each end of the package and slipped out the content. It was a flat, black box that had the kanji words written in white that meant "Love." Kaoru blushed even more as she opened the box. There was a pair of hair combs that had two black dragons painted on them. The rest of the comb was a light blue that had snow falling in the background. Kaoru gasped a little. "Thank you," she stated.

"They belonged to Tomoe, I had given them to her one year," Kenshin said, shadows covering his eyes. Kaoru covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't accept them then, they're too important to you," she replied. Kenshin smiled.

"I can't use them. And I wanted you to have them, since you're the one that I love now," Kenshin stated, pulling her close. Kaoru almost let go of the box but closed it and put her arms around him.

Lina: Hope you liked! The more xmasy one will be next week, since Christmas is on Sunday! Hehe.

Kenshin: Merry Christmas, and have a good night!

Lina: Lol Yep! Bye for now! 


	10. Party

Lina: I lied about the more xmasy episode. I'm not going to do it. Maybe a New Year's one, but not xmas, sinces it's already been a month almost. Hehe. Happy New Year btw, if u didn't catch that already on my other stories.

Esano: I still should be in your other one.

Lina: Sorry! Yes, go read fallen snow and review! please! I want to know what u think of it!

Kenshin: oro?

Lina: Not you... okay, here's chapter 10! 5 more chapters probably! hehe

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 10: Party

The Kenshin group was eating in the dining room on New Year's Eve, there was a large selection of foods layed out, from the Akebeko of course. Tae and Subame were also there. Yahiko was fighting over the shrimp with Sano, Esano was eating quietly, for some reason. Kaoru looked sadly towards him, Kenshin caught this and smiled at her. She turned to him and smiled back.

"What are we going to do tonight before midnight?" Megumi asked, smirking. Sano smiled.

"Well, I know what we're doing," he said, jokingly. Megumi blushed. Kaoru also blushed, looking at Kenshin. "But we should have another drinking contest, me and Kenshin," Sano suggested. Kenshin remembered the first one that they had and smiled.

"Good idea. Maybe this time I'll beat you," he replied, laughing. Kaoru was glad to see the Kenshin was happy again, or atleast he seemed to be. Sano laughed. Esano also started laughing, but it was because he had a little too much to drink already.

"Can I join in too? I want to beat my brother. I'm better than him anyways," Esano muttered, slurring some of the words together. He pourred more sake into his glass.

"I think you've had too much already," Yahiko said. They laughed.

"I will also have to join you," a familiar voice sounded from outside the door. Misao and Aoshi came in, and were smiling. (Aoshi smiling... wow... okay, back to the story! lol)

"Well, this is a surprise. Welcome," Kaoru said, smiling. Most of the food was already gone, so they just got leftovers.

It was now an hour before midnight, and Kenshin and Sano were getting ready to drink. Esano also had a few bottles next to him, but was ready to fall over. Aoshi also got ready. Kaoru dropped her hand and they started, Sano was really knocking them back and so was Kenshin. Esano fell over after the first bottle. Misao laughed furiously at him. A half an hour past and finally Kenshin gave out. Aoshi and Sano were now left. Kenshin was able to stay awake until surprisingly, Aoshi could not keep going. He put his last bottle down and swayed back and forth and then fell over. Sano laughed and then fell on his stomach.

It was soon close to midnight, and everyone outside started to chant down. (I don't know exactly how they told time. Hehe) Everyone said one and cheered. Sano kissed Megumi, Kenshin to Kaoru, of course. Surprisingly Esano kissed Tae, Yahiko kissed Subame, and Aoshi kissed Misao on the cheek. (Still too young for Aoshi.)

"Happy New Year," Kenshin said to Kaoru. She smiled and hugged him.

Lina: Hehe. I hope u liked. I know, it's kind of dumb. But I wanted Aoshi to lose the drinking contest this time. hehe.

Aoshi: But I'm the best fighter!

Lina: Yes, we know! and the hottest. lol okay, until next time! review! ja ne! 


	11. Flashback

Lina: It's time for more Kenshin! it feels like it's been forever!

Kenshin: It is February.

Lina: I know! sorry, I've been busy with school and work that I've been so tired, and I had a cold, but that should be no excuse.

Kenshin: Oro!

Lina: Here it is... although I had a bit of trouble on it.

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 11: Flashback

Kenshin was awake one night, feeling like he had insomnia. He rubbed his tired eyes, which had not seen sleep in awhile. For some reason he kept having nightmares. Nightmares of the past. There has been no one for him to fight in a long time, and he hasn't been all that depressed. He had Kaoru now, he should be happy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oro?" He whispered. Then he got up and opened it. Kaoru almost fell on to him, her face was red.

"Kenshiiiiin! Let me stay with you!" She cried. Kenshin held her up by her shoulders.

"Shh, the others are sleeping. What's wrong?" He asked. He had never seen her drunk before except the time where she had thought he had given her an engagement ring, and at parties of course. Kaoru didn't say anything for a minute, she was just swaying back and forth, her hair falling out of the hair combs that Kenshin had given to her. She suddenly started to cry and hugged him.

"Do you still love me?" She asked. He didn't know what to say to this for awhile. Then he smiled, thinking about Tomoe, who had asked that same question before she had passed away.

"Yes, I do still love you," he said, holding on to her tightly. Kaoru's eyes widened and she stopped crying, realizing how sad Kenshin was. Images of the past came to him.

"Kenshin... are you going to get more firewood?" Tomoe asked, shivering from the cold. He smiled at her slightly and nodded, taking his sword out with him as he left the little house that he and Tomoe had lived in for the past two months. It was colder than it had ever been in Edo, Kenshin had to put a shawl type cloak around his shoulders in order to keep warm. They did not have much, since he has not had any assassination jobs for awhile. It has been rather peaceful. This was not to Kenshin's liking for some odd reason. He thought he had had enough of killing, that he did not want to do it anymore, but the thoughts of blood came to his mind, he was almost craving it. He left the house to find more wood, which was not easy, even though there was a lot of woods around him.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, Kenshin was crying. He could not stop. Kaoru hugged him, suddenly sober. Tears fell down his face, as he looked at his hands, covered in blood.

Lina: Phew... that gave me shivers. hehe. it wasn't that difficult to write I guess... just didn't know what to write. So it was a filler chapter I guess. listens to Halo and skips along

Esano: I'll be in it next time! Doing evil things!

Lina: Yes, much evilness going on. Much like Peacemaker. There might be camio appearances from that show as well, since it ties in with the Shinsengumi (hehe, funny word). well, gtg. Ja ne! -Shadow Lies Within 


	12. Betrayal?

Lina: Wow, it seems like it's been so long since the last Kenshin chapter.

Esano: and I haven't been my most evilness yet!

Lina: lol well, u will get there, trust me.

Esano: oooo okay!

Lina: well, here is chapter 12!

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 12: Betrayal?

Kenshin and Kaoru sat on the pourch of the dojo having a cup of tea, enjoying eachother's company. Yahiko came through the door behind them.

"Kaoru, when are you going to teach me some new moves? It's been awhile since our last lesson," he stated, making her jump. She stood up and took the tray with the tea on it in her hand.

"You have to learn to be patient, Yahiko. That is one of the aspects of the Kamiya Kasshin style," Kaoru stated, holding up a finger.

"You just want to spend more time with Kenshin," Yahiko said. The two blushed, looking at eachother and then turning away quickly. Esano came out, drinking something. He leaned against the door.

"Kaoru, could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Kaoru nodded and put down her tea and followed him. Kenshin did not like this, since he knew about Esano's feelings for Kaoru. He decided to go watch them, but in a couple of minutes. The two went into the kitchen, where Kaoru dumped out the rest of her tea. Esano pushed her against the wall, using his arm to block her neck, without choking her. She still could barely speak.

"Esano... what are you... doing?" She asked. He glared at her, he seemed like a totally different person, well, he was evil, but he did not seem like it.

"I love you, you know that right? I could give you more than he ever could," he said. Kaoru gasped as his force grew. She tried to break free, but he leaned in and kissed her. Tears escaped her eyes uncontrolably. Kenshin opened the kitchen door and saw them, he dropped his tea cup and Esano turned around, gently letting Kaoru go. She gasped and fell down a bit. Kenshin's eyes widened and he took hold of his sword, ready to pull it out and slash it at Esano. "Wait a minute, I just wanted her to know that I loved her, I wasn't trying to make you angry," he said.

"Well, it did. I'm more mad at Kaoru for letting you touch her," Kenshin said, coldly. Kaoru gasped again. Esano left, Kenshin letting him. Kaoru tried to talk, but she felt too bad to say anything. Kenshin sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Kaoru fell on her knees and cried for a minute, and then finally got up and went after him.

"Kenshin! Wait!" She cried. Yahiko was still on the pourch, but was confused as to why Kaoru was so upset. And Kenshin for that matter. Kaoru walked quickly after him, almost falling over a couple of times, still shocked at what had happened. They went to the bridge behind the house, where Kenshin finally turned around, Kaoru almost bumped into him.

"You hurt me, you know that?" He asked, Kaoru's eyes widened, tears still falling.

"I... didn't mean to. Esano forced me..." She gasped, Kenshin closed his eyes, sighing.

"I find that hard to believe, since you could have easily stopped him," Kenshin stated, clenching a fist. Kaoru looked down and tried to wipe away the tears. Kenshin suddenly hugged her, her eyes widened. "I still love you though, it was only a kiss... and I'll give him a good beating later," he said. Kaoru smiled and tears of relief now fell down her face as she hugged him.

A day later Esano had disappeared, nobody knew where he went, not even his brother. Kenshin was somewhat disappointed, since he did not get to punish him for what he did. And he had lost all trust in Esano and had lost a good friend as well.

Lina: Well, I hoped u liked! Yep, no more Esano for awhile. And only two more chapters! Woohoo! I will have the 2nd part of the other story up if ppl review it!

Esano: Wow I was evil.

Lina: yes, very very evil. I hate ppl who have affairs... well, yeah... not going to say anything else about that. lol but the other one will be up quicker, since I have more ideas now. So, ja ne! 


	13. Introduction

Lina: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile. I've been sick, but that's no excuse. I should be more productive.

Esano: yes... wait a minute, I'm not in this anymore!

Lina: Nope, but someone else will be! (Do not own this character either...wish I did though! Hehe)

Aoshi: I wonder who...

Lina: Find out and see! (manga almost killed me in the beginning! wow...)

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 13: Introduction

It was a dreary afternoon. Kenshin was moping about the dojo, thinking about what had happened a week before. It had been seven days since Esano disappeared, why can't he get over this? It was like his past, he was always reliving it in his mind over and over again. He wondered why? Why can't he just enjoy the moment that he was having now? Well, Karou had caught a cold for one thing, so he could not be around her that much, just to check up on her, and he still felt a little anger towards her.

Yahiko came rushing in through the door of the room where Kenshin was pacing in and almost ran into him.

"Kenshin! Come quick! There's someone... who says he knows you! And he's from the Shinsengumi!" Yahiko said, panting. Kenshin followed the frantic Yahiko out into the courtyard. He saw a tall figure with his back turned to him, black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The man was also wearing a black kimono, he turned around to see Kenshin and Yahiko standing there.

"Well, hello there Battousai," the man said, in a deep rusty voice. He was as big as Aoshi and had a sword attached to his belt.

"It's been a long time, Hijikata Touzou," Kenshin replied, smiling. Touzou also smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit. I wish I still was as good looking as I always was, not that you are," he stated, laughing a bit. Kenshin also laughed. Yahiko was confused, noticing how friendly the two were acting.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked, coughing a bit. She was standing outside of her room, leaning against a pole.

"You should be in bed resting," Kenshin stated.

"And who is this, your wife?" Touzou asked. Kenshin and Kaoru both grew red, Kaoru more red than she already was from her cold. She hid the hand with the ring on it.

"No! Not yet anyways..." Kenshin mumbled. Touzou laughed.

"Well, why don't we get down to business?" He asked, drawing his sword. Kenshin nodded, drawing his own sword.

"Wait a minute... I'm totally confused now," Yahiko stated. Kenshin and Touzou were still smiling. Sano walked through the gate right when the two started to fight.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, even more confused than Yahiko. The two kept clashing swords, making Kaoru sit down, covering her ears. Sano went over to her, avoiding the fight. Touzou scratched Kenshin's arm, which made them stop for a bit.

"You've gotten rusty, haven't you?" Touzou asked. Kenshin laughed.

"So have you," he stated, just then Touzou's kimono ripped at his knees and elbows. He did not fall on his knees though, but wiped his sword off with his sleeve and put it back in its sheath. Kenshin did the same, and then went over to see how Kaoru was, who was confused as well.

"We were friends, before the war. He never told any of you about me?" Touzou asked. Yahiko shook his head.

"He doesn't... talk about his past much," he said, sadly. After introductions were given, the group sat down for tea, and it started to rain. Megumi came by to see Sano, and was also introduced to Touzou, who liked her a little too much.

Lina: Mwuhahahaha! If you have seen Peacemaker, you know who he is! Hehe. He is so fun. I will have a thing about the Haiku's in there, don't worry. lol

Touzou: Meany!

Lina: I know... well, hope u liked. Only two more chapters to go! There might be a death, but you will have to find out! So, review please and be nice, or I won't update anymore, j/k. Hehe 


	14. Preparation

Lina: Hey! I'm back, did u miss me? Yeah, like I said, we had the computer scrubbed. Now it's back to normal. Well, sort of. Hehe.

Esano: I hope it is.

Lina: Well, here's kenshin, like I promised.

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 14: Preparation

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A cranky, tired Sano asked, pulling the curtain a side that was hanging down from his doorway. Touzou was standing there, looking innocent, but Sano knew he wasn't. Sano rubbed an eye.

"I was wondering if that doctor chick was here, what was her name…" He started.

"Megumi?" Sano asked.

"That's it! So, is she here?" Touzou asked.

"No! And like I'd tell you where she was. Now get lost, I'm trying to sleep here," Sano said, shutting the curtain in Touzou's face, making him a little angry, but remembering Sano's reputation, he decided to leave. He tried to find something to cheer him up, so he got some takoyaki at a nearby stand. After eating he went back to the dojo and heard Kaoru's voice, loud and clear.

"No! Put those over there, Misao! Jeez, do I have to do everything?" She yelled, making Touzou wince at the shrilling voice. He peeked around the corner of the door to see what was going on. The dojo looked different than when he had left. There was a banner over the main training area, where inside Misao and Kaoru were running back and forth. There were also tourches leading all around the path, making the place look like a temple. Touzou scratched his head and Kenshin came out.

"Oh hello there, Touzou. How are you?" Kenshin asked, smiling. He looked really tired, but not all of it had to do with lack of sleep.

"Kenshin! What are you doing standing around! You have to help too, since Yahiko is working at the Akebeko," Kaoru stopped to yell out to Kenshin. He drooped over and smiled slightly.

"It's my wedding, and she makes a big fuss over it and makes me help out too. I don't know why she gets so picky over these things, that I don't," he said. Touzou had to do a double take.

"You're getting married? Well, again I mean?" Touzou asked, laughing. Kenshin sighed.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he mumbled and walked slowly over to where Kaoru was.

The preparations were done that day, luckily, with help from Yahiko and Megumi, who came over later. Yahiko also brought food for the dinner, which went smoothly…

Lina: Teehee! I know, I wanted the last chappie to be the wedding though.

Esano: I might appear! Mwuahahahaha!

Lina: Maybe, well, review please! 


	15. Happy Wedding?

Lina: It is the last chapter of the Ultra Long Kenshin Fic! I was originally going to make it 20 chapters, but then it would just drag on. I want to save room for more original fics. Which there will be plenty more of, once I get the box sets of the dvds and watch them over and over and over! Lol

Kenshin: Oro oro?

Lina: wow, twice this time! Hehe. well, here it is, the one u have been waiting for! It's wedding time!

Aoshi: I'm the priest!

The Ultra Long Kenshin Fic Chapter 15: Happy Wedding?

The night before the wedding was rowdy, everyone that Kenshin and Kaoru had ever met was there. Including Sano's family, which no one ever knew that he had up until now. The place looked incredible, the torches were lit, and it was almost as if it were haunted, but in a good way. The dinner was going smoothly, everyone was eating and having a great time. Sano and Aoshi of course had to have another drinking contest. Kenshin was not involved this time, since he had to wake up early the next morning. They were doing the wedding at dawn, and Aoshi was giving the ceremony. Kaoru was getting a little nervous. She went back to her room after the group finished eating. Megumi followed her.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" She asked. Kaoru shook her head.

"I don't know. I should be excited for tomorrow, but now I wonder if Kenshin really does want to marry me or not. I mean, he did ask me, but still…" she sighed. Megumi went up to her and hugged her. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Just stay calm. It's Kenshin, he may look clueless, but he knows a lot more than one may think," Megumi stated, smiling. This made Kaoru smile as well.

"I guess you're right. I'm just getting anxious, that's all," she stated. Megumi went back to her room and Kaoru fell asleep shortly after that.

Everyone went to bed as soon as they were done, some went earlier than others. Kenshin went out back, to the bridge where he had proposed to Kaoru. He sighed as he looked into the water. There was suddenly a shadow near the bushes. Kenshin went over to them and the shadow disappeared.

"Must have been my imagination," he thought and then went back inside to get some sleep.

The next morning came quickly. It was right before dawn. Kaoru was already dressed in her white shiro-maku kimono, and Kenshin was in his montsuki kimono. Everyone was standing outside around the tourches, and Kenshin was standing up by the pourch of the dojo, where Aoshi was. Sano and Yahiko were both up front as well as Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame. Kaoru came down the aisle, blushing. Her hair was pulled up and twisted into a bun. Pins held it together. The other women were in regular white kimonos, the guys in black. Aoshi started when Kaoru reached the front and faced Kenshin. First was the pouring of the sake. Then the exchanging of rings. It was a very traditional wedding. Tae and Tsubame were crying, Megumi had tears in her eyes.

"You are now husband and wife," Aoshi finished, and closed the prayer book. Kaoru leaned forward as Kenshin took her shoulders gently. He also leaned in and kissed her. Everyone clapped and threw white rice as the two walked back down the aisle. There was a figure standing there, behind one of the trees. Kenshin looked over to it, and it stepped from the shadows.

"Well, hello there my friends," a familiar voice said.

"Esano!" Kenshin cried, reaching for his sword, realizing it was not there, he stood in front of Kaoru.

"What's with all the hostility? I just wanted to see you guys get married! That's all… you are my friends, aren't you?" Esano asked. When Sano finally got to the edge of the aisle and saw that his brother was standing there, he also got angry.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. Esano blinked.

"I'm not going to do anything, if that's what you're thinking. I've thought about what I did, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed her. After all, you are married now. I should not interfere," Esano said, waving his hands back and forth. Kenshin blinked now.

"Oro?" He asked. Kaoru laughed a bit. She was glad that Esano was not going to try and hit on her again.

"Anyways, is there a party or what?" Esano asked, making Sano more mad.

"You just came for the free food, didn't you? Freeloader," he retorted. Esano laughed.

"Look who's talking, Mister Cheapskate," Esano replied. They all laughed, even Sano, who did not want to spoil the happiness of Kenshin's wedding. The party lasted almost all night, there was dancing, drinking, and food. Kenshin and Kaoru loved eachother for the rest of their lives after that.

Lina: I hope you liked! I know, it sounds like I'm not going to write anymore Kenshin fics, but don't worry, I will! Definitely, that I will. lol

Kenshin: That you shall.

Lina: yes, well, that is the end of this fic! Please review and tell me what you think! Aoshi in a priest's robe… okay, gtg daydream for awhile. Bye bye! 


End file.
